


First Heats And Annoying Neighbours

by perverted_brain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Toys, reserve a seat in hell for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Jinyoung was drowning in the way the blackheads hands roamed his body in a delicate way, the way he pressed him into the matress, the way his breath was hot on his throat, the way he marked him and the way he whispered praises against heated skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they hate each other but are still unconsciously pining for the other's dick

 

 

Jinyoung was strolling his way through the cafeteria and let his tray collide harshly with the table of omegas where his friends always sat.  
Youngjae shrieked in surprise and Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam sent him startled looks, only to be met with a glare from the blackhead, shutting them up.  
He began stuffing his mouth with food -that didn't even taste good- and ignored all of the eyes on him. It didn't take long for him to trigger anyways.

"Can you _believe_ that Mr. Lee gave me a C in math", the freshman almost spit. "I studied fucking _weeks_ for that shit. Oh god Jaebum will kill me."

The group seemed to sigh and relax after his words, continuing eating their lunch.

"I thought you had tutor lessons with him?", Youngjae dared to ask, while taking a sip of his coke.

Jinyoung groaned. "All that money to waste", he said. "At least it's my parents'. "

"Weren't they the ones that sat you two up in the first place?", Mark voiced out.

"Yeah", the Omega sighed. "Although our parents are friends it won't stop him from killing me anyways."  
Jaebum's family has been their neighboors since Jinyoung can remember, their house being right next to theirs. Because of a welcome-party the adults became close friends and often spent time together, causing the two boys to be forced to play with each other. But because luck is a bitch Jaebum was three years older and not one bit interested in a child like Jinyoung, neather was Jinyoung interested in some snobbish boy who thought too highly of himself.(Adding to that, that Alphas and Omegas never got really well with each other, anyways.) Summing it up they never got the chance to become something close to friends.  
It's only when Jaebum was 15 and Jinyoung was 12 (and his grades kept sinking) that their parents arranged tutor lessons for the younger boy. It was just because Jinyoung desperately needed to learn something and Jaebum desperately needed the money, that they agreed.

It's been, what, five years now? But even time couldn't overcome the hatred that both boys developed towards each other. At least Jinyoung managed to master every class since then. Although he couldn't say that this year.

"It doesn't make it better that he is an alpha, that's just going to increase my chance of not being a living being after today", Jinyoung continued.

"You're meeting him today?", Yugyeom asked while still having food in his mouth. The blackhead scrunched his nose at the sight. Gross.  
"Yeah, it's friday", the boy answered, as if it was obvious.  
The youngest only nodded.

A few moments later an excited Jackson joined their group. An excited Jackson was nothing special, but this one was _really_ excited. Like, bouncing-against-the-walls excited.

"I'm in love", the chinese boy explained, gaze dreaming and drifting off somewhere above their heads.

"You always say that", Bambam said and didn't pay attention anymore, instead playing with the -really disgusting- food in front of him.

"Stop being so rude! Respect your elders", Jackson grumbled. "But this is _real_ I feel the connection between us. I swear I'm going to marry the fuck out of him."

"Who is it this time?", Mark, his best friend, asked from the end of the table.  
A little frown sneeked on adressed male's mouth, making him look weirdly cute.

"I-I honestly don't know", he said, earning scoffs from the others. "He looks like a senior to me. Black hair, tall, _muscular_ and those _eyes_ ", his eyes lit up with the last words. "Ten outta ten would bang."  
"What makes it better is that he's an alpha. His scent is the strongest and most manliest I ever got the pleasure to smell."

"Ew, attraction and romance. Disgusting", Jinyoung was engrossed, and he already wasn't in a good mood.

"Whatever", Jackson mumbled. "At least I already had my heat."

Jinyoung freezed.

He looked left and right to check if anyone had heart Jackson, before leaning forwards.  
"Don't say it that loud!", he whispered. "Nobody needs to know this."  
Jackson smirked and proceeded to shrug.  
"I'm just saying."

Jinyoung leaned back in his chair.  
Yes, he was the only one in their grade who hadn't experienced his heat yet. It was one of the only things the boy was incredible self conscious about and he prayed every day that some almighty god would finally fulfill his dreams.

*

Later that day Jaebum settled next to the chair where Jinyoung was sitting, causing both rolling office chairs to collide and for the straight line he was drawing to be ruined. _At least it was as straight as himself now_ , he thought bitter.

"You didn't knock", Jinyoung said annoyed.  
"I'm here every friday since forever, this sweet ass doesn't have to knock anymore", the older male replied. "I also heard you recieved your math exam today, let me see that shit."

Jinyoung cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. He had hoped his mum had kept that to herself, but _ofcourse_ she didn't.

Not looking forward to it Jinyoung leaned down to his backpack and began rumaging through it, until he found the stitched tile of papers, pulling it out of the depth of his backpack.  
He threw it on the desk in front of Jaebum, beginning to distract himself by scribbling some nonsense notes down. He wasn't too eager for the reaction he would get of the rude nerd AKA Im Jaebum.

"Let's get shit done", he heard the older mumble. After that it was silent, the silence getting broken by ' _fucknugget_ 's, ' _shitlord_ 's and ' _fucktard_ 's once in a while.  
When the older was done examining his exam he threw it back on the desk and sighed dramatically.

"I'm not being payed enough to tutor your dumb ass", Jaebum said. "Alright, shithead, we gotta make that C a B and then an A. And we're gonna start right now."

 

*

 

One month later Jinyoung wrote the next math test and nearly had a mental breakdown when he saw the B+ on the testpaper, after getting it back.

That evening the Omega was prepared for the not-caring-to-knock-Jaebum and smirked smug when giving the elder his test.  
Jaebum's eyebrows didn't even twitch while reading it and the younger of the two felt slightly disappointed. _Maybe he didn't see the thick encircled 'B+'_ , he thought but rejected the thought almost the second after he thought it.

After the older had nodded he placed the exam back on the desk, hovering above it.  
"Now we gotta make that an A, come on stupid", he said but Jinyoung didn't care to listen.

"Are you shitting me", he groaned. Jaebum turned his head towards him and looked him deep in his eyes. His gaze was piercing and _had Jinyoung ever noticed how capturing those black, sprakling orbs were?_ What the- Fuck no.  
"I-... Don't you see that fucking _B+_ right there in the corner? That little beauty that makes me want to curl up and cry in a corner?", the brown haired young man said, gesturing wildly.  
Jaebum looked at him as if he turned crazy -he probably had- and didn't twitch a muscle.  
"I'm not fucking blind", the older purred in a deep voice, not breaking eye contact.

"Well then", Jinyoung stuttered. "Say something."

The intimidating black haired male -finally - broke the eye contact once again to look down at the paper. But then he looked up again and Jinyoung swore his lip twitched in some sort of a smile.

"Good job, shithead", the male congratulated.

"I can't believe this", Jinyoung mumbled to himself and gave up on the man beside him. "Let's start studying."

Two and a half hours later Jinyoungs mum announced the dinner, startling both boys who were completely captioned by the papers and books scattered in front of them. The younger of the two looked at the clock and noticed that Jaebum had never stayed so long.

"We should get going, move your ass", he told the latter, who stood up and stretched himself, body tensed from the long time sitting bend over the desk. Jinyoung whished he had already went to the door meanwhile, but he didn't, so he got a full view of Jaebum flexing his arms that caused his shirt to lift a few centimeters which exposed a beautiful tanned tummy. His heart left out on a beat when the latter even flexed his stomach and made abs visible, that were featured by a happy trail which disappeared in his shorts.  
Jinyoung hadn't looked more at Jaebum than he had to, so he was surprised to see him wearing black ripped skinny jeans, that hugged his muscular thighs breathtakingly and even let some skin peak through the ripped fabric, making him blush because they left nothing to the imagination.

"Am I making you blush Park Jinyoung?", Jaebum purred, a smirk on his lips. Said male got snapped out of his day dreams and only blushed more, cursing at himself.  
"You wish", he murmured, making his way to the door.  
Behind him Jaebum laughed, triggering him to be even more emberrased.

Dinner went okay, Jinyoungs mum made it her job to attack Jaebum with questions, so that neather Jinyoung nor Jaebum had to iniciate a conversation.

After dinner Jaebum left with a "See you in school fucktard" (" _hopefully not_ ", _Jinyoung had replied_ ) and the younger strolled slowly back into the house, excited to finally flop down on his bed and maybe watch some porn.  
But as the brunette wanted to jump the stairs up, his parents appeared in the hall, looking at him with a weird expression.

"What", the Omega asked, unsure of what was yet to come. _Had he done something wrong?_

His mother motioned with a movement of her hands for him to follow them in the kitchen, before sitting down at the table. Exchanging eye contact, his father looked at his son, soft smile on his lips.

"Park Jinyoung", he said, voice smooth and relaxing. _Shitshitshit. Why adress him with his full name?_ As hard as he tried he couldn't remember what he had possibly done.  
"As you know both of your grandparents are turning quite old, and a while back we already discussed about them maybe moving to an old-people home, because both houses are really big and difficult to take care of. So your mother and me are going to help them moving. That means picking a nice place, organizing trucks for the furniture and everything. Because that can take quite long, you would be alone for two weeks." _YESSS!_ " _But_ ", his dad said, emphasizing the word. "Because you're underage we won't let you stay here alone." Jinyoung's stomach dropped. "When the Im family heard of our problem they were kind enough to provide you with Jaebum, who will bring you to school, take you back home and will stay here the night. If anything happens you are free to go over the Im's place, they promised to support you two."

Jinyoung was royally fucked.

 

*

 

"Have fun dying then", Youngjae said. "I pity you with all my soul."

Jinyoung forced a fake smile on his lips and supported his chin on his ellbows, starring off into distance.

"Hey, what's wrong with him", Bambam said while settling in a chair next to Jinyoung.

"He has to live with Jaebum for two weeks now", Jinyoungs best friend explained casually.

Babams jaw dropped. "Oh my god", he said. "Oh my god, I _have_ to be the maid of honor, or whoever is going to plan the wedding. I don't care if I have to wear a dress. I will wear a dress. I will plan the wedding. It's me. The wedding planner."

Jinyoung felt the need to reevaluate his choice of friends.

 

*

 

Besides that Jackson still gushed about that one oh-so-perfect-senior, the day went by pretty good. He recieved good grades and joked around with his friends, planning a party some time in the near future.  
When the bell signaled the end of his last lesson Jinyoung remembered Jaebum. Instantly his heart dropped.

Today was the first day for him to officialy live with the older for two weeks. _May the fun begin_.

Jinyoung packed his stuff in his backpack and slowly strolled across the classroom. Outside his friends waited for him in the hall, surprising him, because they never stayed late for him.

"What are you doing here?", Jinyoung asked conspiciously.  
"Just...chilling", Bambam replied while leaning far too casual against Jackson, who was leaning far too casual against the wall.  
Youngjae leaned into Jinyoung and whispered: "They just want to see the almighty Im Jaebum."  
Jinyoung sighed at that.  
"He's probably waiting outside."  
Hearing what he said both Bambam and Jacksons eyes lit up, excitement visible on their faces, and they ran towards the doors.

When Jinyoung and Youngjae arrived at the outside, their conversation got interrupted by a fangirling Jackson that jumped around.

"Guys! Guys!", he whispered. "Remember that one Senior I talked about?"

"How can we not, you talk about him every day", Youngjae countered.

Jackson ignored his comment and pointed at someone behind his back.

"He's here! Woah he's so handsome!", the chinese boy said, hearts in his eyes.

Because Jinyoung is a good friend he glanced at the guy that had his friend going crazy and let hid gaze wander around the parking lot.  
The only thing he saw were cars, cars, more cars, and... _Jaebum_.  
The male was leaning against a matte black car, black hair styled out of his forehead, broad shoulders clothed in a leather jacket and the legendary ripped jeans hugging his muscular thighs.  
Jinyoungs stomach got all tingly at the sight, causing him to shake his head, because his thoughts were getting dangerous. _Jaebum was_ _ **not**_ _attractive. Maybe he looked_ _ **okay**_ _, but he didn't look_ _ **good**_... Whatever.

"I don't see anybody", Jinyoung truthfully replied. He didn't know where the mysterious guy was Jackson was talking about... wait. Was he... Was he possibly talking about Jaebum? That- No that was impossible.

Jackson made a face. "Don't you see that _tall_ guy in that _hot_ leather jacket with that _handsome_ face?", he asked, voice getting sweet like honey.

Both Jinyoung and Youngjaes eyes widened.

"That's Jaebum!", Youngjae whisper-screemed.

His words seemed to shut Jackson up, his smile faltering, eyes widening in realisation and body slumping. A few moments later he suddenly squeeled, snapping everyone out of their shock moment.

"That's _him_?! Oh my god you need to get laid by him. He's a _goddess_ , do you understand what a _chance_ this is?", the younger enthused. "Shit, I wish he would give _me_ tutor lessons. I would bang him right there on the desk."

"Go get him", Jinyoung said disbelieving. "I don't want him anyways."

"You can't be serious", Jackson replied.

Jinyoung shrugged. Eventhough he felt something discomforting when he thought about Jackson and Jaebum together, he still _despised_ the older.  
He wouldn't think about Jaebum in _that_ way either, what an awkward couple would they be anyway?

But wait, that didn't matter. They wouldn't be a couple. End of story.

"I have to go now", he said, waving. "See you tomorrow."

Walking towards Jaebum he heard Jackson and Bambam whispering behind him, catching a few words like " _lucky_ ", " _such a sexgod_ " and " _I cry everytime_ ".

Arriving at the Alphas car, Jinyoung imediatly sat down, not even greeting the elder, causing said male to roll his eyes.

"We need to work on your manners, fucknugget", the male said, while entering the car as well. "I ain't driving you no where with this attitude."

While starting the engine Jinyoung felt a stimulating scent filling his nostrils, triggering a pleasant feeling through out his body. The car smelt really good.  
The younger only realised that it was not the _car_ 's smell but _Jaebum_ 's smell, when the strong and masculine odor radiated from the older male beside him.  
 _Oh god, how was Jinyoung going to survive with an Alpha that smelled_ _ **this**_ _good but had the approach of a bitchy mum_. He didn't know himself.

 

*

 

They drove in silence.  
Jinyoung was starring at the landscape while the man next to him had his eyes glued on the street, elbow casually leaning on the window.

"How was your day?", the latter suddenly voiced out.  
Jinyoung nearly made big eyes because he didn't call him a ' _fucktard_ ' or a ' _shithead_ ' for once. And because he seemed interested in his life. For once.

"I-", he stuttered. "Good. How...How was your day?"

"Trying to make a civilised conversation, huh? My day was okay, nothing special", Jaebum said, and the brunet was close to roll his eyes because of the first half of his answer.

"Nice to hear we're on that bitchy level again", Jinyoung murmured.

He suddenly felt how the blackheads eyes bored into his sides, body getting hot under his gaze, feeling as if Jaebum would roam his eyes slowly over his body. When he looked at him he emediatly felt little under his gaze. Jaebums eyes were from a deep black, eating him up, radiating a sort of dominance Jinyoung didn't know how to handle.

"Let's talk for real then", Jaebum purred, voice vibrating in his thorax and intimidating the younger.

"Um...Yes...Okay", Jinyoung said, voice cracking. _Shit, why wasn't he so smooth like Im Jae-fucking-bum?_  
Talking about him, said male chuckled when he heared his response and concentrated his eyes on the road again.  
 _Son of a bitch_.

"So Jinyoung", the male sighed. "Let's play a game."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Someone safe him.

"No for real", Jaebum replied his no-word-but-obvious-answer. "Let's ask each other questions and each has to be answered truthfully. I'd like to know if I'm going to be woken up by you getting it up the ass, before I start living with you."

"I-", Jinyoung didn't know how to reply, jaw slack in shock at Jaebum's words. "You're _not_ going to be awoken by that", the boy crossed his arms and had a frown on his face. He looked out of the window again, noticing how they still had half the way to go, before they arrived at home.

"If you say so", Jaebum purred.

As stubborn as he was, Jinyoung continued to stare out of the window, not moving a muscle. He thought that Jaebum could be nice if he would just give him the chance, but obviously not. Whatever.

 

*

 

After a long silent moment they finally arrived at home, Jaebum parking the car in their garage, before turning off the engine. The latter was exiting the car when Jinyoung already went ahead, taking the door at the back of the garage that straight away lead to the spacious living room, where he crashed down on a black leather couch.

"Hey shithead", Jaebum adressed the brunet, who looked up from his phone and sent him an annoyed look.  
"What", he asked.  
"In wich room am I going to stay here?", the Alpha questioned, looking around and letting his gaze wander to the flat screen in front of the expensive looking couches.

Although, yes, he had visited the Parks house every friday since the past few years, he hadn't really experienced the wonders of the oh-so-mysterious architecture called living room or other rooms beside Jinyoungs.

Jinyoung locked his screen, let his phone fall down next to him, before he lifted himself from the cumfy sofa and strolled towards the set of stairs that led upstairs.

"Move your ass, I'll show you", Jinyoung sighed.

"Oh", he heard the latter rumble. "A personal escort. I'm flattered." Clearly sarcastic.

He heard feet shuffling behind him and figured Jaebum was already following, so he ignored the comment and made his way to the staircase.  
When they came to the end of the stairs Jaebum followed the Omega down a hall -that was furnished in fucking Persian marble- and stopped in front of a nice looking door.  
The brunet waited till the latter had catched up, before knocking the door open and stepping aside for Jaebum to go inside.  
Entering his new home-for-two-weeks the Alpha looked around and wasn't displeased, to say the least. Besides that Jinyoung was a pain in the ass, his stay could be enjoyable, because his room was quiet nice. From a big window he was able to look down on the neat garden, making it able for the sun to coat the white walls in orange light. In the middle of the room a big queen sized bed waited to be occupied, a little nightstand standing beside the side and a roomy wardrobe decorating almost a whole wall on the left of the door.

Jaebum deposited his bag on the bed and looked around once more.

"If you're done ogling the room, feel free to follow me to the bathroom", Jinyoungs voice snapped suddenly.

"You're such a piece of shit, do you know that?", Jaebum purred. "Now show me that shit."

The bathroom was more stunning than the hallway. It was probably even worth more than Jaebum's whole fortune.

Cool.

The two sinks occupying the place underneath a broad mirror, were designed as a coalesced long wash-bowl out of expensive looking granite and the shower consisted of a big douche that was probably capable of waisting tons of water in one shower setting.

"The left side is mine", Jinyoung said from behind him, referring to the sinks.  
"That's cool with me", Jaebum replied.

 

*

 

Jinyoung had expected worse.

He had imagined Jaebum as the annoying big brother he always was, except maybe a lot worse when it came to terms living with him. But Jaebum actually didn't do _anything_. (Besides driving him to school.)  
Summing it up, they kind of got along. Surprisingly.

But of course, as always, Karma was a bitch.  
And it was one week later, when Jinyoung fully felt the effects of it.

Jinyoung was sitting in his math classes, piecefully calculating an assignment while scribbling down some notes, when he felt it.  
There was an uncomfortable heat pooling in his stomach, a weird tingly feeling coating his skin that made the hair at his neck stand up and his vision blurry.  
He tried to ignore the feeling, but soon enough it grew stronger, sweat forming on his forehead and his blood rushing through his every vein. The room suddenly felt way to hot.  
Everything went way to quick for Jinyoung to process, while the heat grew stronger every second and the feeling became unbearable.  
After the Omega looked up he could see a few heads who had turned his way - _mostly Alpha's_ , Jinyoung noticed- sending looks of something he couldn't quiet grasp. Their eyes were sparkling and it seemed like they forced themselves not to jump him.

Bewildered the young man excused himself, exiting the classroom, before making his way on wobbly legs to the schools restroom.  
When he arived there, he emediatly supported himself on one of the sinks, looking into the mirror and gasping at the sight. His cheeks were flushed red, lips parted, eyes glassy and unfocused, his hair sticking out in every direction.  
He hastily opened the faucet and splashed ice cold water in his face, that sadly did little to cool him.  
Jinyoung noticed it became difficult to stand, knees having gotten week and his sense of ballance completely forgotten as it seemed.

He needed to go home right now fucking emediatly.

But shit, he didn't dare to call Jaebum and Youngjae was laying sick at home. He had to walk.

 

*

 

Later, when Jinyoung had finally arrived at home, he didn't feel his legs anymore, breeth going ragged and heart pounding in his chest, although he didn't do as much as walk.

Fumbling with the keys he managed to open the door, something that only could be described as falling, into the entrance hall, before hurridly getting rid of his shoes.

The Omega climbed his way up the stairs, forced himself in his room and crashed down on the big bed.  
Jinyoung mewled when his over sensitive body made contact with the cold sheets, groaning in frustration when he still felt the uncomfortable throb in his body.  
The brunet stripped down, till he was left in penetrative yellow Spongebob underpants - _why-_ , and sprawled every limb over the bed, trying to force his body to cool down, but effortless.

That was when Jinyoung noticed the tent in his pants. _Was he fucking_ _ **hard**_ _? Wrong timing buddy_ , he thought. _Fucking wrong timing_.

But because he had nothing left to do Jinyoung shove his hand down his pants, grabbing his hard errection and moaning at the contact. He started stroking his dick, pumping something close to extasy through his body and triggering his mind to nebulize with lust.

This was so much more intense than his normal jack-off-sessions.

_Fuck_.

 

*

 

" _'Sup fucktard_ ", Jaebum said at the other side of the phone. " _This better be important because I'm in the middle of my class-_ "

"J-Jaebum", Jinyoung whined and it took the older a while to realise he was _sobbing_.

" _Oh god, what's wrong?_ "

"I- I don't know", the Omega sniffled inbetween hickups. "I don't know what to d-do... It _hurts_ Jaebum. P-Please c-come here."

" _What hurts Jinyoung?_ ", the elder voiced concerned. Adressed male could here some noises from the other side, signaling that Jaebum was on his way.

But the question the latter asked made Jinyoung blush furiosly, causing him to bite his bottom lip.

"Just h-hurry", the brunet sobbed, before ending the call and throwing his phone somewhere only god knew.

His body was glistening in sweat, muscles tense and exhausted, cheeks wet from his tears, chest rapid moving up and down and his cock still achingly hard.

Jinyoung was desperate and honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He tried jerking off a few times, even fingered himself, but nothing helped. He only got more sensitive and that wasn't what he needed.

He had tried calling Youngjae for help but that fucker hadn't replied any of his calls, leaving him with the only person he knew the longest out of everyone: Jaebum.  
He didn't care if Jaebum would laugh at him, the main thing was that he was older, had more experience and maybe knew what to do.

A few moments later he heard the sound of a car engine coming closer and a few seconds after how the door was being opened.

_Oh_ _ **god**_.

Jinyoung smelled him before he saw him. The second the Alpha had entered the house a wave of strong masculine scent hit his nose, causing his toes to curl, his stomach to turn and his arousal to stiffen.  
The scent was just so _lewd_ and _arousing_.  
Sure Jaebum had smelled good before, but this was the epitome.

As soon as Jaebum opened the door to Jinyoungs room Jinyoung began sobbing again. This time from a sexual frustration that was torturing him to the point he thought he would die.

The Omega saw the Alpha standing in the doorway, jeans perfectly hugging the latters muscular legs, shirt tight and straining at his shoulders, hands clenching around the keys still in his hands, hair styled out of his face and his face expression freezing. In general Jinyoung noticed him stopping in his tracks.

But, _fuck_ , did he look hot. So hot Jinyoung let out a moan, clenching the sheets in his hands, till the knuckles got white and snapped the older out of his trance.

"Shit", Jaebum purred and _had Jinyoung ever noticed that_ _ **deep**_ _,_ _ **husky**_ _and_ _ **sexy**_ _voice?_ " _Shit_ ", he repeated. "Why didn't you tell me you're on your heat? I- wait here I'll get you something."

As soon as he had said those words Jaebum had exited the room and disappeared in his own room.

But yes _ofcourse_ Jinyoung was on his heat. He couldn't explain it otherwise.

It was just that it was his first heat. He didn't know shit to handle it.

When Jaebum came back he had a plastic bag hanging from his fingers, throwing it on his bed, before distancing himself as much as possible from the Omega, without actually leaving the room.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, a glint of something huskier and _wantonlier_ noticeable.  
"Use these", he purred. "Don't leave the room. I-I'll be in my own and just... scream if something happens."  
Jinyoung noticed how the black head quickly glanced over his body, before visibly gulping and exiting the room.

Curios of what could be in the bag the brunet grabbed the plastic, before laying down again and throwing a look inside.  
He gasped at the content.

Randomly thrown in there were different sized dildos, different tastes of lube, cockrings and a black leather collar.  
He felt his arousal twitching at the thought of why Jaebum would posses toys like that, triggering dangerous thoughts to cross his mind, that let him whimper in frustration.

The leather collar felt cool and lithe in his palms, cheering him on to put it around his neck; which he did.

Next thing was the lube.  
Jinyoung grabbed a pink coloured bottle with the inscription ' _Strawberry Lube_ ' , before opening the cap and smelling at its content. It smelled incredibly sweet, lulling his mind in cotton candy.  
This had to suffice.

The Omega pulled the bag more open, starring at the dozen of dildos, before landing his eyes on a long purple one. Not too thick, but long and _really_ nice in Jinyoungs opinion.  
Without hesitation his hand went inside to grab a hold of the purple toy, pulling it out of the bag and positioning it beside the bottle of lube, before leaning to the side to store the bag next to his bed.

May the fun begin.

 

*

 

A few minutes later Jinyoung had the dildo deep up his ass, moaning loudly while fisting his cock, his mind a mess and body arched.

He wasn't paying attention to his thoughts; everything he knew was that the sharp masculine scent was driving him closer to the edge.

That was why sudden images filled his head.

Images about Jaebum pressing him into the mattress, Jaebums breath hot on his throat, the taste of Jaebums lips on his and the way Jaebum would shower his thighs with marks, indicating that he was _his_.

He was thinking about his body arching against a taller, more muscular one, moving in sinc, sharp teeth bruising his skin to muffle the latters moans.

And _shit_ Jinyoung was so close. He didn't last any more seconds with those thoughts filling his mind, finally cumming onto his lower stomach and his chest, breath irregular and fast.

The Omega could feel his length softening in his hand, body relaxing and bones sending exhausted signs throughout his body. He didn't want this anymore. He _couldn't_ do this anymore.  
Jinyoung nearly cried out loud when he felt his dick harden again, hole clenching around the Dildo.

_Shitshitshit_.

"Jaebum...", he whispered. And then a bit louder "Jaebum." His hand started pumping his errection again, pictures of the older Alpha flowing through his head. "Jaebum!", he moaned and tried to sound delicious and pure, a sweet voice lingering in lust. "Oh god... _harder Jaebum_ ", the younger gasped, breath getting more recked, sweat glistening on his body and fully intenting for the older in the next room to hear him.  
He grew excited of the thought of an emberassed Jaebum, pants growing tight and the outline of his cock straining in his so, so forbidden jeans.

"You're so good to me...", he continued, the unoccupied hand sliding down his chest, playing with his nipples and emitting a soft moan out of his throat. A hiss escaped his lips.

Jinyoung was startled when the door to his room suddenly flew open and collided against the wall with a loud bang. His glazed eyes slipped to the entry of his room and focused on the figure standing there.

Jaebum was raging.

His eyes were burning with want, black orbs even deeper and hypnotizing than normal, so dark that Jinyoung was afraid he would drown in them.  
The hand, that was gripping the door handle, was clenched so hard his knuckles emerged, while every fiber of his body was freezed, every muscle tensed. His lips were pressed into a thin line and everything about him screamed painful selfcontrol.

"Don't", he growled warningly, voice having slipped a few octaves deeper.

"But _Jaebum_ ", Jinyoung moaned, making a show about arching his back off the bed and wiggling his ass with the buttplug in the air. "You just feel so good, I can't help it..." He gripped the remaining centimeter of the dildo, that wasn't burried in his ass, and slowly pulled it out, before thrusting it back in, which emitted a loud moan from his throat. "J-Jaebum...", his voice was trembling and dripping in lust.

" _Park Jinyoung_ ", the Alpha growled, voice _so_ deep and laced with cold dominance. Suddenly the Omega freezed, something deep within him remembering something. He was an Omega. And Jaebum was an Alpha, _his_ Alpha. Without mercy he needed to listen to everything he said, obeying to every word and to _give himself_ to him. What he had just done was the complete opposite and made something in the back of his head cringe. It made Jinyoung want to obey his Alpha so that he was pleased and proud of him. Not to disappoint.  
A little whine escaped his lips.

He stopped in his tracks, hands limp on each side of his hips, lips parted and hot tears welling in his eyes.

"I will not take advantage of you, while you're in this state", the Alpha explained in a husky voice, triggering a frustrated sob from Jinyoung and causing his heart to drop.

"But I want to...", he barely voiced out, voice cracking in the end. " _Please_. I need you. I promise I won't be resentful after this and I won't be angry. It's just- It fucking _hurts_ , Jaebum, and everything I can think about is how you fuck me against the mattress, hard and with no mercy." At the scene in front of him -Jaebum fucking his soul out of him- Jinyoung let out a moan, clenched his fists and felt his member getting harder.

Looking up at the older he saw the Alphas hypnotizing black eyes on him, ragged breaths escaping his throat and a weird dominant position taking over. The scent in Jinyoungs nose grew stronger, more herb and penetrative, nebulizing his head and cutting off every half-decent thought.

_Was_ _Jaebum horny?_

Agonizingly slow Jaebum pealed off his jacket, not watching where it landed, but keeping his stern eyes focused on Jinyoung. Said male gulped. His blood was rushing south when the blackhead pulled his shirt over his head in a smooth motion, exposing defined muscles that twitched underneath his skin at every movement he did.  
Jinyoung felt how his face got red when Jaebums hands slipped down towards his belt, working it open while staring at the flustered Omega, teasing the younger and causing his heart to stutter.  
He bit his bottom lip when the latter fumbled with the button of his jeans, pulling the fabric down and releasing perfectly muscular legs, whose muscles twitched at every move, before stepping out of the pants. The Alpha was left in black boxers, a visible tent decorating his crotch, triggering Jinyoung to blush even more, because, _yes_ , it was because of him.

"We're never going to talk about this", Jaebum purred. "To nobody."  
Jinyoung nodded desperately. He didn't care, as long as Jaebum would finally fuck him.

"Yes", he whispered in reply, voice needy and cracking at the end.

The Omega followed how the latters grin vanished, getting replaced by a severe look that pierced through the younger, eyes deforming till they were fully black and sparkling in lust. He followed how Jaebum closed the distance between them, elegant and smooth, how he crawled on the bed, forcing his knees to open wider for him to sit between them. Jinyoung gasped as the strong scent once again filled his nose and cold fingertips accomponied the latters body heat, floating over his sides in a delicate way and making him shudder.  
The Alpha leaned in, hot breath against his glistening neck, completely the opposite of his tender, cold touches on his stomach, and nipped at his inhuman hot skin. Sharp teeth bruised the sensitive flesh there, turning it blue and purple, triggering an agony filled pleasure inside of him, making him whine. It hurt, but _damn_ did it feel good.

"J-Jaebum...", the younger croaked, getting silenced by an even harder bite, followed by a sudden scratch at the inside of his thigh. He whimpered, but felt his body reacting in an aroused way, his cock painfully hard and leaking precum.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you see stars and the only thing on your mind will be me", the blackhead purred, his voice husky and ultimate. "You're gonna moan my fucking name when I thrust into that dirty, sweet hole of yours. Understood?"  
Jinyoung cursed under his breath, heart speeding up and a hoarse cry leaving his swollen lips.

" _Understood?_ ", the Alpha repeated, teeth scratching at his skin again in a warning.

"Y-Yes", Jinyoung whispered. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the things Jaebum did to him. His mind felt full of cotton, zoned out, made him forget everything around him besides Jaebum and lust coated thoughts.

Jinyoung was drowning in the way the blackheads hands roamed his body in a delicate way, the way he pressed him into the mattress, the way his breath was hot on his throat, the way he marked him and the way he whispered praises against heated skin.

A sudden touch made him arch his back, thrust his hips into nothing, triggered a needy whine from his throat and caused his hands to spasm around the sheets he was holding onto.

"We're going to play this on my way, Park Jinyoung. This are my rules, and I won't hesitate to dispose them, do you understand?" Mentioned Omega nodded his head hastily as a sign of approval.  
"Alright, so be a good boy and I will give you a reward", Jaebum purred in his ear, giving his shelf a little bite. "If not I'm going to punish you."

"O-Okay", the brunet answered, voice close to a sob.

The next thing the younger remembered was that he was being flipped over until he balanced on his ellbows and knees, blood pumping into his head, legs forced apart which triggered the buttplug inside of him to move in a pleasant way. A mewl escaped his lips when it brushed against his magic spot, causing ecstasy to pump through his body.

Jinyoung felt vulnerable the way he was spread out like this, naked, exposed and most of all: _giving himself to Jaebum._  
He was snapped out of his embarrassment at the feeling of the plug moving in his ass, shifting in circles inside of him, teasingly brushing his prostate but never fully allowing him to feel the magic.  
The Omega quivered when a big hand laid at the back of his spine and began caressing the skin soothingly.

"I've always considered you quiet attractive, Jinyoung", the blackhead cooed with with a voice that was sweet like honey. Adressed male blushed at his words. "I would've fucked you before, if you had asked me, you know. It's not like I haven't fantasized about it."

The brunets eyes widened. _Was he being for real? How come such a sexgod had fantasized_ _about_ _ **him?**_  
It squeezed all the air out of his lungs, just thinking about the worlds famous Im Jaebum jerking off on _him._

Suddenly the Alpha pulled the dildo out of him, before pushing it back in, full on abusing his sweet spot, making him arch his back and let a moan slip through his lips.

"Oh god", he gasped, knuckles turning white because of the way he fisted the sheets.  
The younger unconsciously began rocking back at Jaebum, searching for friction and pleasure. He heard a deep chuckle emerging from the one behind him, that vibrated in his rib cage, arousing him, _turning him on._

"P- Please Jaebum", he whined. A continuous shudder buzzed through his every vein, frustrating him because _damn it he desperately needed to cum._

"Please _what?_ ", the latter asked rhetorically. Jinyoung cursed of the smirk that was seeping through the way he talked.  
He closed his eyes shut, repressed every embarrassment inside of him and thought about the lust and want burried deep within his mind.

"I- I want you to fuck me...", the Omega stuttered quietly. "Please, I want you to fuck me till I won't be able to scream anything but your name. I want to be completely sore tomorrow, remembering the way your dick felt in me..."  
Jinyoung wasn't sure if it was Jaebum who was gasping for air, but he was it who agressivly pulled the plug out of his hole, throwing it somewhere only god knew.

Something -most likely the bottle of lube- was being opened, cap closed a few moments later after its content was squeezed out and on Jaebums hands. Jinyoung listened excited how a condom package was ripped open, heart beating faster and anticipation rising.

"You're such a fucking tease", the latter voiced out in a husky voice.

"Says the one who wears fucking _ripped_ skinny jeans that- Ahh!", a loud moan escaped Jinyoungs throat when Jaebum slammed into him with full force, ripping him apart and causing him to slide a few centimeters towards the headboard. " _Shit"_ , he groaned and bit hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. The Omega burried his head into the crook of his ellbow, repositioning himself so that his legs won't give up on him, trying to control his ragged breathing and massively failing. His ribcage lifted and fell in a fast way, giving away how effected he already was from the first thrust.

"You wanted to say something?", Jaebum purred, smirk evident in his voice.

"Fuck you", Jinyoung breathed.

"I have other people to do that for me", the blackhead replied in a whisper while leaning down, connecting his chest with the youngers back, nibbling at his earlobe. Jinyoungs stomach turned at his words, hands spasming and a whimper leaving his mouth.

"Like me?", he asked.

"Hmm", Jaebum purred, nuzzling his neck. "Maybe."

He then pulled back until his tip was the only thing remaining in him, scratching his sharp teeth at the back of Jinyoungs neck, triggering goosebumps all over his body, before tensing up again and thrusting inside again with a harsh thrust.

The youngers back arched off the bed, head thrown back and lips opened in a silent moan. Jaebum marveled at the way Jinyoungs bangs were sticking to his forehead, face flushed in lust, eyes glazed, lips parted and swollen. He sure was a beautiful sight, something the older cherished and admired.

"Did you know that you smell sinfully sweet when you're in your heat?", Jaebum asked with a honey coated voice. "Every Omega does. But you're _way_ stronger, I was surprised that nobody jumped you on your way back, actually." He began showering the brunets neck with feathery kisses, surprising Jinyoung at the tender gesture, and calming him down. "But then there's more left for me, right? More left for me to dirty. I want to mess you up, Jinyoung. I swear I never wanted someone so bad."

The younger moaned at that, something swelling inside of him, pumping a magical feeling through his body and nebulizing his head. He closed his eyes.

"Then do just that", he whispered. "I'm right here. Fuck me up." And eventhough Jinyoung was aware that Jaebum probably just fucked him because he was nothing more than a toy, he wanted it. Wanted everything the blackhead would give him.

That was when the Alpha pulled out again, positioning himself to a different angle, preparing for the youngers mind blowing hole, before slamming right in, faster, harder, more passionate than before. The sharp thrust emitted an agony filled moan from the brunet, laced with lust and want, overwhelming Jaebum. He wanted to hear that sound again and again. So he continued thrusting hard into the other, fucking him up, making him feel good, making him _moan._

"Oh god _harder,_ Jaebum", the Omega breathed, voice completely wrecked and cracking at the end. "Please... You feel so good."

The Alpha obeyed his pleas, thrusted even harder, at a faster speed, at a better angle, with much more passion, causing him to shake with lust, making his knees quiver and buckle.

Jinyoung felt himself coming closer to the edge, noticed how the familiar feeling started building in his stomach, how his breath was becoming choppier and his cock began aching because of the lack of attention it was receiving.

"I- I'm cumming", he moaned with a tremble in his voice.

Suddenly Jaebum pulled out of him, causing his hole to clench around nothing, before he felt himself being flopped over onto his back, facing the latter. His black hair was dishevelled and sticking to several directions, muscles tensed and seeming more defined than before, sunkissed skin glistening with sweat and his black eyes focused on Jinyoung. A glint was visible in them, sending a tingly feeling through his body.

He didn't have time to admire Jaebums flushed face anymore, because he was supporting his arms on eather side of his head, lowering himself onto him, before pushing his legs apart. Imediatly he began fucking him into the mattress again, hot breath against his cheeks, way to hot and way to close. His lips were brushing against Jinyoungs jawline, beginning to bruise the skin, marking and sucking at it, causing him to shudder.

And suddenly his lips made their way to his cheek, sliding to the corner of his mouth and _shit_ he was so close, and _shit_ his lips were sinfully soft, and _shit_ was he about to kiss him?

But Jinyoung got snapped out of his thoughts when Jaebum melted their lips in a kiss.

Dear lord, his lips were the softest the brunet ever got the pleasure of tasting, sweet and delicate in the way they kissed, a fire lingering at the back of it and _fuck_ were they addicting.

The younger gasped into the kiss when a hand made its way to his dick, that already had the colour of an angry red, and started to roughly jerk him off.

Jaebum used the moment to sneek his tongue into Jinyoungs hot cavern, tasting him and playing with his tongue. He was fighting for dominance but Jinyoung couldn't care less. He was feeling the sparkling feeling, that was turning his stomach, again, noticing how he was once again close to cumming.

He jerked his hips and freed himself from the older, catching his breath, hands flying up to scratch at the skin.

"I'm... I'm close", he moaned.

Jaebum groaned when Jinyoung scratched his back in a particulary sharp way, sure that he would leave angry bruises (not that they made sweet love anway).

"Shit", the brunet half-sobbed-half-moaned when the Alphas hand speed up around his dick, causing his hips to stutter, for him to see white and to shoot his load between their chests.  
He clenched around Jaebum, arching his back and tensing his body.

Because Jinyoung just was so incredibly _tight_ and his fingernails were burried _so deep_ in his skin the latter couldn't help but cum into the condom, a deep husky moan leaving the deepest of his throat, every muscle tensing and letting his head fall into the crook between the youngers neck and shoulders.

For a moment the only things being heared were their quick breathes, trying to control them and miserably failing.

Then Jaebum slipped out of him, after comming down from his high, emitting a whimper from the Omega, and tied the condom up to throw it into the trash bin.

He left Jinyoungs room without saying a word.

The younger was left exhausted, although happy that his errection wasn't popping up again. But he felt a sting in his heart when he remembered the way he had begged for Jaebum, so thirsty, shameless and cheap.

He curled up into a ball, feeling shame and disgust at himself. _How could he just beg for him like this?_  
He never thought he could be such a whore.

"Stop beating yourself up about it", a sudden deep, hoarse and familiar voice came from the doorway.

Jinyoung never thought his heart would ever jump when he'd hear that voice. But now it just did.

He rolled to his side so he could face Jaebum, noticing a damp towel in his hand, how his stomach was cleaned from his semen and his crotch was dressed in a new pair of boxers.  
He was closing the distance between him and Jinyoung, kneeling on the bed next to him.

"I thought you'd just disappear", the younger croaked, throat sore from their action. Jaebum un-curled him, wiping at the dried cum, drawing soothing circles on his sensitive skin. He was gentle, treating him like a frail flower, also cleaning him off the sweat and some spit Jinyoung didn't even know was there.

"Nahh", adressed male voiced out. "You're a too good fuck for that", he smirked.

The brunet snorted, but looked up with a smile in the Alphas hypnotizing black eyes.  
  
 

That was when it clicked.  
  
 

When Jaebum realized that hey, Jinyoung was beautiful like this, fucking _gorgeous_. And that he maybe fell in love with the way Jinyoungs cheeks were still a bit flushed, his skin a bit sweaty, eyes sparkling and a smile so pure it made him _lose his breath._

Jaebum smiled.

He then leaned down, kissing the brunets forehead softly, and laid down next to him.

"Now go to sleep before the soreness sets in and you won't be able to sleep anymore", he said, tugging them both in the soft blanket.

"Good night", Jinyoung murmured, voice already sleepy.

"Good night", Jaebum replied fondly. And then a bit more quiet: "Shithead."  
  
 

Jinyoung punched him.

 

 

 


End file.
